


Faisceau de Lumière

by celebrain



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Circuit Touching, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Electricity, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Gender-Ambiguous Reader, Glove Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: Reader-Inserts with Tron characters because there aren't enough, imo.Open for requests!
Relationships: Clu (Tron)/Reader, Kevin Flynn/Reader, Rinzler (Tron)/Reader, Sam Flynn/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	1. Flynn

Hitting the arcade on Mondays is always a good idea, since it’s fairly empty and you get to use even the most popular machines.  
  
Tonight you decide to play Tron again, even though you’ve never gotten past the 5th level.  
  
The first levels are familiar, but the 5th opponent is so ridiculously fast that you barely have time to react before the orange lightcycle runs into your blue one. After countless attempts you let out a frustrated sigh, ready to give up.  
  
“Having trouble with Rinzler?”  
  
You jump in surprise, spinning around to see Flynn standing right behind you, smirking.  
  
“I just… I don’t know what I’m doing wrong here,” you reply, slightly exasperated.  
  
“Oh, I’ve been there.” Flynn smiles sympathetically. “He’s much faster than you, so you’ll have to use a few dirty tricks to outsmart him. I can show you, if you like.”  
  
“Sure.” You shrug, stepping aside.  
  
“Right, here we go,” Flynn murmurs as he restarts the 5th level. You stand beside him, watching closely as the little orange lightcycle shoots towards the blue one. “See, when he goes for a direct attack, you can do a 180 just before he hits you.” Flynn yanks the controller around and the orange cycle abruptly shatters in the light of the blue one. “He didn’t see that coming.” He grins, letting go of the controller. “Now you try.”  
  
You hesitantly take his place, slightly nervous to perform with an audience. As you hit the restart button, Flynn moves a bit closer to you than necessary, and you can’t help the tremor that runs through you at the wave of cologne and musk and leather suddenly enveloping you. Rinzler is darting towards you and you technically know what to do but your hands are shaking too much, and your blue cycle derezzes as he crashes into you.  
  
“That’s alright, no problem,” Flynn says patiently. “Let me show you again.”  
  
He steps behind you before you can react, looking over your shoulder and grasping your hands which are still holding the controller. His body doesn’t quite touch yours but you can feel the heat coming off him, his scent making you swoon. He restarts, holding your hands gently but firmly as he moves the blue lightcycle around.  
  
“Just like that,” Flynn breathes as he tricks Rinzler into crashing again. “We got him.” He turns his head, smiling at you. “Think you can do it?”  
  
He doesn’t let go of you, waiting for you to reply.  
  
“I don’t…” You clear your throat, suddenly feeling a bit breathless. “I don’t think I got it yet…”  
  
“Is that right?” he murmurs teasingly, his voice even lower than usual. You release a gasp as he closes the gap between your bodies and starts the level again.  
  
“His speed can work to your advantage as well,” Flynn breathes directly into your ear as the orange cycle spawns. Rinzler doesn’t drive straight towards you this time, instead circling around you. “If he tries to cage you in, all you gotta do is move in tight curves…” Flynn makes another 180 turn and then repeatedly drives up and down close to his own light to buy time while Rinzler bolts over the grid. “Until he has nowhere left to go.” The orange cycle drives into its own light and shatters. Flynn leans against you, his lips grazing your ear as he speaks. “But I have a feeling that you like to be caged in, don’t you?”  
  
You nod faintly, not trusting your ability to form words as dizzying arousal surges through you. Flynn gently pushes you against the machine, his hot breath ghosting over your neck.  
  
“Flynn?” You hear a shout from somewhere in the arcade, and you both freeze. “Can you come over here for a second? Space Invaders is bugging out again!”  
  
Flynn turns his head to reply. “Be right there.” He hesitantly lets go of your hands, placing a kiss on your temple before he steps back, allowing you to turn around.  
  
“I’ll close up at eleven,” he breathes, winking at you. “Would you like to play some more after that?”


	2. Clu & Rinzler

Sometimes, when your real life gets too tough, all you crave is to spend some time at the mercy of the most powerful program on the grid.  
  
Clu is lounging on his throne, one of his legs hanging over the armrest, the other placed on the ground, next to where you’re sitting. As you lean your head against his knee, one of his gloved hands finds its way into your hair, his fingers gently combing through the strands. You don’t pay attention to the lightcycle battle that is currently taking place right below you; instead you close your eyes and press your lips against the inside of Clu’s clothed thigh, feeling the tingle of his glowing circuits beneath his suit, gasping as his fingers run over the back of your head. His hand gently circles around your neck until he holds the front of it and slowly tightens his grasp, though not hard enough to cut off your air.  
  
This is new, but the knowledge that he’d never hurt you and the lovely feeling of the leathery texture on your sensitive skin is making you moan almost instantly as you let your body slump in his grasp.  
  
“I love it when you do that.”  
  
You open your eyes, taking in his intense heavy-lidded gaze before you tilt your head and furrow your brow, wondering what he means.  
  
“When you trust me.”  
  
His grip around your neck has loosened and you slowly lean down to place a kiss on his fingers, conveying that you’ll always trust him. He keeps staring at you in wonder as you open your mouth and let his gloved index and middle fingers slip inside, sighing contentedly as you swirl your tongue around the digits, enjoying the smooth texture of the suit and the heat of his skin beneath it. He slides his fingers deeper into your mouth, almost grazing your throat, and you comply, pushing back and opening your mouth wide in submission. Clu lets out a soft moan, and the slight twitch of his hips draws your gaze to the impressive bulge between his thighs, the sight making you moan around his fingers.  
  
“See what you do to me?”  
  
You nod feverishly, trying to crawl further into his lap even though you know you’re not allowed to touch unless he tells you to. He drops a hand into his crotch, lightly stroking himself through his suit.  
  
“You make me so fucking hard.”  
  
You release a breathless moan, grinding against his leg to show him that you’re equally affected by him.  
  
“Come here, sweetheart.”  
  
Clu withdraws his fingers and leans towards you, hooks his hands under your arms and pulls you upwards, into his lap. He wraps his strong arms around you and slots your mouths together as you straddle him.  
  
He isn’t always in the mood for kissing and you cherish these rare occasions, sighing blissfully as his tongue sends electric sparks through your body. He slides his powerful hands down to your waist, derezzing the crotch section of your suits, and you lift your hips almost automatically as he guides you onto his cock.  
  
You can’t suppress the broken moan that escapes you when he slides into you. He’s so warm, and huge, pulsing with intense power. The stretch burns so good, but it always takes a moment for your body to accommodate him.  
  
“Shhh, I know. Take all the time you need.”  
  
Clu cradles your face, kissing your forehead as you clutch his shoulders, take deep breaths and try to relax around the large intrusion. When the pain starts to fade, you slump against his chest, surrendering yourself to him.  
  
“All right?”  
  
You nod jerkily, gasping as you clench around him. He grabs your waist again, holding you in place as he rolls his hips upwards, filling you with slow, deep strokes. He’s so strong that you don’t have to do anything at all; he can hold you like a ragdoll while he fucks you.  
  
“You know, I can have any program I want, but nothing compares to this.”  
  
You wrap your arms around him and press your face against the thrumming circuits in his chest, wanting to tell him that you feel the same way, that you prefer the dizzying heat of his circuits over any human.  
  
The sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching pulls you out of your reverie, and Clu lifts his head, grinning at the intruder.  
  
“There he is. My champion.”  
  
You crane your neck to look behind yourself, smiling when you see Rinzler walking towards you. You outstretch your arm, pulling the other program close when he takes your hand. Rinzler retracts his helmet and presses his lips against yours, kissing you and purring into your mouth as if he’s starving for it.  
  
“Do you want some of this, Rinzler?”  
  
You let out a surprised squeak when Clu lifts you up and turns you around, re-entering you as you fall back against his chest. He increases his pace, fucking you harder as you clutch Rinzler’s suit and pull him closer. While Clu is always in charge of you during your sessions, there are no rules with Rinzler, you can do whatever you want with him. His purr grows frantic as he runs his hands all over you, his lips sliding down your jaw and neck. Clu chuckles behind you, hooking his hands under your thighs and spreading them obscenely wide, guiding them over the armrests of his throne.  
  
“Come on, make my User feel good.”  
  
Rinzler kneels before you immediately, his gloved hands caressing your thighs as he leans in and slides his tongue over the place where you and Clu are joined.  
  
Clu releases a rough moan, slowing his thrusts as Rinzler licks around the base of his cock and over your stretched entrance, attempting to slide his tongue inside you alongside Clu. You place your hands on his head, running your fingers through his hair and moaning in appreciation as he puts his mouth on your sweet spot and sucks you gently, the electric current in his tongue making you twitch in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck, I’m gonna _come_.”  
  
Clu picks up his pace again, wrapping his arms around your waist and groaning into your neck as he fucks you. Rinzler presses his tongue against your sweet spot, allowing you to grind against him, and you place your hand on the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. Clu’s thrusts grow erratic before you feel the circuits in his cock pulsate against your walls, a feeling that somehow never fails to trigger your own orgasm. You tremble and twitch in his arms, coming on Rinzler’s face, who growls in response and licks you even more vigorously. Clu is panting behind you and you feel his iridescent come leak out of you as his cock starts to soften, and of course Rinzler puts his mouth there as well, appreciatively lapping up your combined juices.  
  
“God, Rinzler, you’re a monster.”  
  
Clu sounds both amused and amazed. You slump in his embrace, feeling close to fainting. Rinzler is taking deep shuddering breaths, whining in the back of his throat, looking as if he’s about to derezz from sheer desperation. You’re exhausted and ready to log out and go to bed, but you sympathize with him, running your shaking hands over every part of his body that you can reach from your position, smiling as he leans into your touch.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough for me today.”  
  
Clu carefully lifts you up and helps you climb off his lap, and Rinzler reaches for you as you sink to the floor in front of the throne. Clu leans down to kiss the top of your head before he walks away, chuckling.  
  
“Turn off the lights when you leave.”


	3. Flynn (pt. 2)

11 pm. You’ve been constantly losing at Pac-Man for the past half-hour, checking your watch every other minute.  
  
The music is abruptly turned off, and you can hear Flynn walking through the arcade, saying goodbye to the few people who stayed that late. Your heart skips a beat when you hear footsteps behind you.  
  
“You’re still here?” You can hear the smile in Flynn’s voice.  
  
You turn around, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Are you… surprised?”  
  
“In a good way, yeah,” Flynn chuckles. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right with you.”  
  
You lean against the machine, heart beating heavily with anticipation. It’s kind of silly, really, before tonight you didn’t even know that you were attracted to him, and now the mere thought of being alone with him leaves you breathless.  
  
He locks the front door, and then the music is back on, much softer than before, and the lights are dimmed.  
  
You feel like prey, holding on to the machine to ground yourself as Flynn walks towards you, slides his hand around the back of your neck and kisses you hungrily.  
  
You open your mouth without hesitation, moaning as you feel his tongue swipe over your bottom lip and then dip inside, sensually sliding against yours. His lips are incredibly soft and his alluring scent is washing over you like an aphrodisiac, and you realize that you’d do absolutely anything he asks.  
  
Both of you are panting by the time he pulls back and leans his forehead against yours.  
  
“I couldn’t think about anything else all night,” he says hoarsely, his hands moving down your neck, possessively grasping your shoulders.  
  
“Me neither,” you breathe, running your palms over his open leather jacket before you slip your hands under it, exploring the hard muscles in his chest.  
  
He presses you against the Pac-Man machine, one of his legs sliding between yours.  
  
“Flynn…” you gasp as you feel his erection digging into your hip and his hands on your waist.  
  
“Do you wanna get comfortable?” he rasps before leaning down to kiss your neck.  
  
“Right here is fine,” you moan, not caring about how needy you sound.  
  
Flynn laughs softly, and then his hands are on your waistband, pulling your pants down along with your underwear. You step out of them and kick them away. He kneels in front of you and grabs your thighs, gently pushing them apart, and you barely have time to react before he puts his mouth on you, tasting you. You release a shaky moan, your hips twitching against him as he licks your sweet spot, closes his lips around it and sucks. It’s thrilling, and normally you wouldn’t want to interrupt him, but the emptiness inside you is aching to be filled.  
  
“Please…” you breathe as you run your hands through his hair, pulling lightly.  
  
Flynn complies, standing up and opening his jeans as you brace yourself against the machine and spread your legs.  
  
“I’ve got you,” he says softly before he lifts you up onto the console, his hands holding your thighs as you lean back against the monitor.  
  
You feel the head of his cock nudge your entrance, and then he slides inside, spreading you open.  
  
“Oh, God,” you moan in absolute bliss, savoring the warm, rough drag of his cock against your walls.  
  
“You alright?” Flynn breathes, amused.  
  
“Yeah, I… yeah,” you mumble, overwhelmed. You’ve been turned on for the past hours just from fantasizing about him and now he fills you so good that you can already feel yourself coming from the first deep thrusts he gives you, squeezing him hard and moaning as if the air has been punched out of your lungs.  
  
“Wow,” he whispers as you tremble in his arms, kissing your forehead and holding still inside you when you come down from your ecstasy. “We can take a break if you like.”  
  
“No,” you gasp immediately, your hands clutching his shirt. “Keep… keep going.”  
  
He goes slow, pulling almost completely out, then sliding back inside to the hilt. He holds your thighs open, his lips are on your neck, his low moans vibrate against your skin. It’s perfect, somehow both intimate and filthy, you could do this for hours.  
  
“You feel amazing,” he says hoarsely before he increases his pace, fucking you in earnest.  
  
You sneak your hands under his shirt as he pounds into you, your fingers exploring his hard abs and the trail of hair that leads from his chest to his pelvis. He kisses you again, roughly, as if he wants to devour you, and you release choked moans as his cock hits your sweet spot, the pleasure increasing with every thrust, burning you from the inside out.  
  
“Are you close again?” Flynn rasps, lifting one of his hands from your thighs to run it through your hair.  
  
“ _Yes_ …” you moan, barely coherent.  
  
“Me too,” he breathes, his voice sounding strained. You don’t want it to end, but the thought of him coming inside you makes you lose your mind a little bit.  
  
“Don’t hold back,” you mumble breathlessly, pulling him closer, and he growls into your ear and fucks you even harder, his hips snapping against yours.  
  
He’s panting harshly as you clench around him, and then you feel the throb of his cock against your inner walls as he fills you up, and you bury your face in his neck as you come for the second time. He doesn’t stop moving, fucking you through your ecstasy and pumping his come into your shaking body.  
  
He wraps his arms around you as you slump against the monitor, both of you breathing heavily. You want to stay in this moment forever, and he appears to feel the same way, making no move to pull out, one of his hands stroking your back, the other cradling your cheek before he kisses you, soft and slow.  
  
After a few minutes the position starts to get uncomfortable though, and you attempt to get off the machine.  
  
“Can you stand?” Flynn asks, helping you climb down from the console, holding you close as your feet touch the floor.  
  
“We’ll see,” you laugh as you stand on unsteady legs, feeling his come run down your thighs, which sends another wave of arousal through your overstimulated body.  
  
He absentmindedly checks his watch as you put your pants back on, and you try not to feel disheartened.  
  
“It’s fine if you have to go home, I understand,” you say softly, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to impose either.  
  
Flynn looks into your eyes and smiles, shaking his head. “I’m all yours. Do you have a bit more time?”  
  
“I… o- of course,” you stammer, and he smirks at you.  
  
“Good. There’s something I want to show you,” he says as he guides you to the back of the arcade. “It’s gonna blow you away, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I'm not the only one *covers face*


	4. Sam

Soft sheets, warm blankets, and peaceful silence. The conditions are perfect for falling into deep slumber, but you find yourself restless as you watch Sam sleeping next to you. He’s lying on his back, breathing slowly and regularly, pale moonlight illuminating his lovely face.  
  
He’s ridiculously beautiful, and keeping your hands off him is entirely impossible.  
  
You reach out to him, your fingers grazing his cheek, and he leans into your touch. You hold your breath, wondering if he’s awake, but his slow breathing continues. Cautiously, you let your hand drift down, slipping it under the blanket to place your palm on his smooth chest. He’s as warm as a furnace. You snuggle closer to him as you carefully explore the hard planes of his torso, the rigid muscle hidden beneath soft skin, and a sudden wave of desire makes you shudder. You slide your hand around his thigh, feeling the silky smooth skin on the inside, and the strength underneath, and for a brief moment you consider crawling under the blanket and putting your head between his legs.  
  
Although you’re aware that it’s a bit inappropriate, you can’t stop yourself from sliding your hand upwards and cupping his soft cock through his boxers.  
  
“Whoa... Hey there,” Sam mumbles drowsily, and you withdraw your hand. “You okay?” He slowly opens his eyes, squinting at you.  
  
“I… I can't sleep,” you whisper, momentarily stunned by the gorgeous color of his eyes.  
  
“Mmh. That's a shame.” He turns around, facing the other direction, and goes still.  
  
You burst into laughter, and Sam laughs with you before turning towards you and pulling you into his arms.  
  
“Do you wanna grope me some more, see if that does the trick?” he murmurs teasingly, smirking at you.  
  
“I'm sorry,” you laugh, slightly embarrassed about your lack of self-control.  
  
“It's fine, you got what you wanted.” He takes your hand and draws it between his legs. You feel the heat of his erection through his boxers, arousal pooling in your belly as you squeeze him lightly.  
  
“Ah, _fuck_. Mmhh...” Sam moans softly, rolling his hips into your touch as you stroke him through the fabric, feeling him twitch and throb in your hand.  
  
“Come here,” he breathes before pushing you onto your back and leaning over you, pressing his lips against yours. He kisses you leisurely, his hand tugging at your underwear, and you lift your hips to help him remove it. “Do you need any-“  
  
“I’m ready,” you gasp, and Sam nods before he takes off his shorts and kneels between your spread legs, grabbing your thighs and pushing them up as he carefully eases inside you.  
  
You stare up at him in wonder as he releases a breathy moan and starts thrusting into you. He’s so graceful, the way he moves above you, rolling his hips so smoothly, the muscles in his arms flexing as he holds your legs open.  
  
“This is, what, the _third_ time today?” Sam leans down, settling his weight on top of you and burying his face in your neck. “You're insatiable, you know that?”  
  
“Have you _seen_ yourself on a motorcycle?” you reply, amazed that it’s possible for someone to be so hot that it makes you mad. “Like, how am I supposed to... to... _oh_...” He picks up his pace, the pleasure making you lose your train of thought as he fucks you deeply.  
  
“Well, whenever you can’t handle it anymore, just tell me right away and we'll stop somewhere,” he says, sounding both breathless and amused. “Maybe then you'll let me sleep through the night.”  
  
“You mean… outside?” you gasp, picturing it. Sam taking you in his leather getup, outside where anyone could see.  
  
“Would you like that? Me fucking you in a dirty alley?” he murmurs directly into your ear, hardening his thrusts.  
  
The thought of that makes you release a desperate moan. He is definitely strong enough to hold you up against a wall, adventurous enough to actually pull it off.  
  
“We don't even have to get off the machine,” Sam whispers, and your brain short-circuits.  
  
He wraps his arms around you, holding you close and kissing you softly as you come for him, and it only takes a few more thrusts until he releases as well, spilling deep inside you and panting into your neck.  
  
He flops onto his back next to you, breathing heavily. “Feeling better?”  
  
“Might have made it worse…” you mumble, running your hand through your hair, convinced that this man will be the death of you.  
  
Sam laughs fondly before pulling you close and spooning up behind you. “If you still can’t sleep in an hour, wake me up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Disney for casting a bunch of frickin underwear models and putting them in skintight suits!!! Ten years later and I'm still messed up about it!!


	5. Flynn (pt. 3) & Clu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I got so carried away with this, I'm sorry,,,

Your heart flutters nervously as you stand at the top of the stairs leading to the arcade’s secret basement.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Flynn asks teasingly, amused at your wide-eyed stare.  
  
“Yeah,” you breathe, fueled by curiosity, and walk ahead, following the stairs downwards.  
  
You look around, noticing the huge console and the other techy gear in the small room. “Are you developing a game?”  
  
“Something like that.” Flynn smiles, tapping on the screen of the console and causing it to light up. “Been working on it for a while now.”  
  
You step closer, looking at the code on the screen, amazed that there are people who understand it like a second language.  
  
“Now, sit down, and relax,” he says, pulling the chair back for you. “I’m right behind you.”  
  
You comply, sinking into the chair, waiting for something to appear on the screen. You don’t have time to react as the air shifts around you and you’re sucked into a void. A fragment of a second later everything is back to normal, and you stand up quickly, feeling lightheaded.  
  
“What was that?” You spin around, finding that you’re alone. “Flynn?” You rush upstairs, noticing that the arcade looks changed but telling yourself that your mind must be playing tricks on you. The front door isn’t locked anymore and you stumble through it, stopping in your tracks as you don’t recognize the world outside at all.  
  
Strong arms wrap around you from behind and you’re pulled against a warm, solid form.  
  
“It’s okay, you’re safe.” The low rumble of Flynn’s voice in your ear calms you down immediately. “I know it can be disorienting.”  
  
“What is happening?” you breathe, your eyes roaming your strange surroundings.  
  
“You asked me if I’m developing a game.” He speaks slowly, waiting for you to nod before he continues. “This is it. We’re inside of it.”  
  
“Like… virtual reality?” you mumble, having heard of the concept from sci-fi movies.  
  
“With emphasis on reality, yeah.” Flynn chuckles, letting go of you and stepping in front of you, outstretching his arms. “We’re on the Grid.”  
  
You look around, taking in the sleek black surfaces, the pale blue lights, the starless sky. You slowly crouch down, touching the ground with your hand, and it seems to react to your touch, lighting up around your fingers.  
  
“Flynn, this is incredible,” you breathe distractedly, toying with the grid beneath your fingertips. “I can’t believe this.”  
  
“Oh, you better believe it.”  
  
Flynn’s voice sounds distant, and you quickly look up, freezing when you see… a second Flynn, walking towards you.  
  
“I… what?” You stand up too fast, head spinning, staring at the real Flynn. “Is this…”  
  
“A copy,” he says, smiling. “His name is Clu.”  
  
“Don’t let him fool you,” Clu murmurs, standing next to Flynn. “Maybe he’s the copy, and I’m the real deal.”  
  
You just stare at them, dumbfounded. They look exactly alike, except that Clu is wearing a black full body suit adorned with blue lights. It highlights his impressive form nicely, and leaves nothing to the imagination.  
  
“Who’s your friend?” Clu asks, looking at Flynn.  
  
“We met at the arcade.” Flynn winks at you, making you blush.  
  
“I see.” Clu smirks. “And you thought the best way to impress someone would be by bringing them to me?”  
  
“Come on man, we both know that we’re not the most impressive thing here,” Flynn laughs before turning towards you. “Wait until you see the arena.”  
  
Their banter is cute, but it’s all a bit much for you, considering that you’re standing in some sort of pocket dimension, chatting with Flynn and his… copy. You zone out, not paying attention to their conversation anymore as you step closer to Clu, curiously reaching for his gloved hand.  
  
He flinches when you touch him, looking surprised.  
  
“I’m sorry, can I just…” You stare at Clu, not sure how to formulate your request.  
  
“Sure.” He holds out his hand. “Knock yourself out,” he says nonchalantly, although he sounds a bit breathless.  
  
You tentatively place your fingertips in his palm, stroking over the smooth texture of the suit, tracing the faintly glowing lights. They light up at your touch, and Clu releases a shaky exhale.  
  
“How does it feel?” you whisper, grasping Clu’s hand and applying slight pressure.  
  
“Yeah, how _does_ it feel, Clu?” Flynn asks teasingly.  
  
“You’re stimulating my circuits, causing them to overload,” Clu explains, his voice low.  
  
You’re not an expert on electricity but _overload_ sounds dangerous, so you quickly withdraw your hand with a mumbled apology.  
  
“It’s good, is what I mean,” Clu laughs, holding out his arm again.  
  
You hesitantly place one of your hands in his, the other on his forearm, fingers sliding over his flaring circuits.  
  
“How does it feel for you, touching me like this?” he asks, his voice hoarse, like Flynn’s when he got aroused.  
  
“It… tingles,” you breathe, sliding your hand up his arm. “Like electric shocks. But it’s not painful, just… warm.”  
  
Clu reaches out to you, carefully placing his other hand on the side of your exposed neck, thumb stroking over your pulse point, making you gasp as heat blossoms under his touch.  
  
“Is that alright?” Clu rasps, his eyes glazed over as he looks you up and down.  
  
“It’s good,” you croak, grasping his arm tighter.  
  
You turn your head to look at Flynn, thinking that this must be pretty weird for him to watch, but he looks fascinated, lips slightly parted, gaze intense.  
  
You pull Clu’s hand towards yourself, leaning down to place your lips on the inside of his clothed wrist, tongue darting out to lick along the glowing circuits there. Clu releases a choked moan, his other hand snaking around your shoulder, pulling you closer. His wrist circuit pulses against your tongue, light and heat flaring up, and you close your lips around it and suck it. Clu cradles your head, releasing shuddering breaths before he pulls his hand away from your mouth, takes your face in his hands and kisses you with fervor. He slides his tongue between your lips, making you moan in delight as you feel the delicate circuits there as well, sending sparks through your body as he slowly licks into you. You melt against his broad chest, noticing that Flynn and Clu have the same consuming passion, the intensity, except that Clu doesn’t smell like anything, and his face feels smooth, lacking facial hair.  
  
Clu breaks away with a growl, fixing you with a dark, hungry stare. “God, Flynn, what have you brought me here?”  
  
“I wasn’t planning for that to happen,” Flynn laughs, placing his hand on your shoulder.  
  
“Sorry…” you breathe automatically, running your hand through your hair.  
  
“Hey, no,” Flynn says, turning you around to look into your eyes. “Whatever you wanna do is fine. Look at him, he’s burning for you.”  
  
You meet Clu’s heated gaze again.  
  
“And I can’t blame him,” Flynn murmurs as he steps behind you, hands at your waist, lips against your ear. “Do you want more? See if you can make him come?”  
  
You release a shaky exhale, and Clu’s eyes darken further, circuits lighting up as he briefly looks at Flynn, then back at you.  
  
“Want him to fuck you?”  
  
“Both- Both of you,” you gasp, without thinking.  
  
“Think you can take us both?” Clu rasps, reaching out to stroke your cheek.  
  
“I want to,” you breathe, although you’re aware that it could be difficult if they’re _exact_ copies.  
  
“Clu, suit.” Flynn murmurs behind you, and you watch in awe as Clu’s clothing slowly disintegrates, pixels scattering around him and revealing his taut body. He’s all smooth, hairless skin, glowing circuits, dizzying strength. It makes you ache, the thought that the one behind you is just the same, but different in so many ways. Heat coils inside you as you remember Flynn’s body hair, and how much you’d like to feel it rub against your skin as he fucks you.  
  
“Flynn, you too. Please,” you whisper, and he places a kiss on your neck before stepping away from you.  
  
Clu watches you curiously, waiting for you to act. His cock stands proudly between his legs, straining towards his belly, his tip leaking clear fluid. It’s too tempting to resist. You sink down in front of him, wrap your fingers around his hard length and suck the head into your mouth, drinking the salty liquid from his slit. He’s hot and heavy on your tongue, and you feel the crackle of electricity there too, the pulse of excited circuits, and you sigh around him as you take him deeper. Clu twists his fingers in your hair, groaning as he thrusts shallowly, barely able to stop himself from fucking your mouth.  
  
“Easy, Clu.”  
  
Flynn is by your side again, and you look up to see that he has undressed as well. You’re drinking in the sight of exposed skin, coarse hair and toned muscle, and you’re dying to find out what he tastes like.  
  
Flynn stays completely still as you suck him, stroking your hair and murmuring soft praises. His scent is musky, rich, delicious, and you can still taste yourself on him from earlier.  
  
Clu is kneeling behind you, powerful hands helping you undress and hot lips latching onto your neck. The fact that you can’t face both of them at once is frustrating, you don’t want to decide, but you release Flynn and turn towards Clu since he seems a bit touch-starved. He pulls you on top of himself, lying back on the grid as you straddle him and hover over his wet cock. Clu guides your hips as you sink down and take him deep, gasping as his throbbing length fills you, electric sparks teasing you from the inside. He’s panting beneath you, holding your hips down and pressing your lower bodies together.  
  
“You feel so good,” he moans, experimentally rolling his hips upwards into you.  
  
“You too…” you reply as you slump on his powerful body, your tongue slowly licking one of his chest circuits.  
  
“Enjoying my creation?” Flynn murmurs, and you can feel the heat radiating from him as he settles behind you.  
  
“Love it…” you breathe before you continue to kiss Clu’s circuits as he holds you close, shuddering beneath you.  
  
“Christ, Clu, you’re on fire.”  
  
Clu suddenly clutches your shoulders and twitches inside you, and you crane your neck to see that Flynn is massaging his heavy balls.  
  
“Didn’t realize I made you that sensitive, man. Guess I should take better care of you.”  
  
You release a shocked moan at that, and Clu does too, his circuits blazing, hips snapping upwards.  
  
“You guys like that?” Flynn chuckles, and you feel slick fingers prodding your entrance. “You want me to make you feel good?”  
  
“Yeah…” you and Clu moan simultaneously, making Flynn laugh heartily.  
  
He presses a finger into you alongside Clu, and you start to tremble, feeling already stretched to your limits, but the thought of holding them both inside you makes you push back eagerly.  
  
“Relax for me, sweetheart,” Flynn breathes, his other hand on your thigh, idly stroking up and down.  
  
Clu cradles your face and kisses you, distracting you from the burning ache as Flynn’s fingers fuck you open.  
  
“There you go, that’s it…” Flynn murmurs as a third finger breaches you, and Clu starts moving again, rubbing his hot cock along your slick walls.  
  
Flynn withdraws his fingers and presses himself against your entrance, hard length dripping with lube. He eases the tip inside, holding himself there and letting you adjust. You feel so incredibly full already, but then Flynn drapes himself over you and rocks into you, making you feel every thick inch as he spreads you so wide open, your muscles fluttering around their cocks.  
  
“So good for me, baby.” Flynn’s lips are against your ear, his weight holding you down. “Taking me so well.”  
  
Clu is burning brightly beneath you, clinging to you, trembling with the effort of keeping still inside you.  
  
“Come on, Clu, let’s make our User scream,” Flynn rasps, giving you a slow thrust, making Clu shudder as their cocks drag against each other inside you.  
  
They fall into a smooth rhythm, one of them pulling out while the other pushes in. It’s utter bliss, and you’re too enraptured to do anything but lie pliant between them and take it, hard flexing muscle and heat surrounding you, heavy breaths and throaty moans filling your ears as they pound into you.  
  
Clu can barely keep it together, you can feel that he’s close to coming within minutes, circuits burning white-hot. He wants to draw it out though, keeping still beneath you, buried deep inside you, running his hands over you and kissing your neck as Flynn continues to fuck you senseless, filling you over and over again and massaging Clu’s cock with his own.  
  
“You’re perfect, both of you,” Flynn coos, voice like steel and fire. “Come for me.”  
  
Clu does, as if on command, electric jolts teasing your skin as he shakes apart, pulsing and brimming with bright hot energy, releasing a flood of thick warm fluid into you. It’s too much, everything, too good, and you actually do scream for Flynn as he fucks you through your orgasm and fills you up with another load, grunting as his cock slides through the wet mess inside you.  
  
You’re dizzy with aftershocks, so blissed out that it takes you a while to notice that Clu is completely motionless beneath you.  
  
“Is he-“  
  
“He’s just rebooting,” Flynn soothes you, carefully pulling out and flopping down next to Clu. “Don’t worry.”  
  
You slide off him as well, lying down beside him just as he lights up again, drawing in a deep breath.  
  
“Welcome back,” Flynn breathes, propping himself up on his elbow. “You went off like a firework there, buddy.”  
  
Clu slowly turns his head, his lips parted, glazed eyes looking at Flynn like he’s seeing him for the first time. He reaches out and pulls Flynn into a sensual kiss, their eyes slipping shut. It’s both incredibly sexy and confusing to watch, and you’re a bit slow to react as Clu suddenly snakes his arm around you and pulls you close as well, making you join their kiss.  
  
You stay in each other’s embrace for long blissful moments, hands unhurriedly exploring and caressing until you’re too tired to move any longer, sagging against Clu’s smooth chest.  
  
“If you wanna leave I can send you through the portal and drive you home, no problem,” Flynn says softly, combing his fingers through your hair.  
  
“Do I have to?” you mumble, dazed, ready to fall asleep in their arms, the grid warm and inviting beneath you.  
  
Flynn laughs softly, kissing your forehead. “You can stay and explore as long as you want. I could actually use a beta tester.”


	6. Rinzler

The Disc Wars training mode puts you on a platform surrounded by blackness, with a program that matches your chosen difficulty settings. You can't get hurt in this mode, so you select the highest difficulty, curious to see what it's like, even though you're nowhere near as good.  
  
The program that rezzes on the opposite side of the platform is none other than Rinzler, and _oh dear_ , you've seen him before, in the arena, crushing every opponent with sublime ease and finesse.  
  
He takes up his combat stance and you brace yourself, already certain that you don’t stand a chance. Rinzler spins around, throwing his disc so fast you can hear it zinging through the air, and you quickly jump to the side, tumbling over as the disc deflects off the glass walls, bouncing back towards Rinzler, who catches it and uses its momentum to his advantage, jumping up and twirling around, throwing it in mid-air. The disc is even faster now and you don't even move out of the way, feeling a bit starstruck. Just when the disc is about to hit the center of your chest, it blinks out of existence, a synthetic voice announcing your imminent deresolution before the game resets, and you're standing again.  
  
This time Rinzler does a series of flic-flacs to gather speed before attacking. You manage to dodge just in time, remembering that you should probably throw your own disc, although at this point you're not sure that you even want to. Rinzler moves with the grace and precision of a jungle cat, it's hard to tear your eyes away. You'd rather just stand there and watch him all day, although the constant interruptions and resets when you lose are a bit annoying.  
  
After a few more restarts he seems to notice that you're no match for him, and he eases up, actually giving you time to react. His deliberate shift in demeanor reminds you that you're not dealing with a static program, but with a sentient artificial intelligence.  
  
When his disc bounces off the wall behind you again, you quickly turn around and catch it with both hands, its momentum almost knocking you off your feet.  
  
Rinzler puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head in a way that almost makes you laugh, and you yell "Come and get it!" across the platform, curious what he'll do.  
  
He hesitates for a moment before stalking towards you. If he started running he could be there in a second, but he takes his time instead, and you slowly stumble backwards until you almost hit the glass wall, breathing shallowly in anticipation.  
  
He closes in and throws you against the wall with dizzying strength, holding your wrists above your head in an unyielding grip.  
  
"Rinzler..." you gasp, pliant in his grasp, not fighting him even though it's what you're supposed to do, and he doesn't understand it, tilting his head questioningly.  
  
He's so hot, so strong, and so close; you only have to lean in to let your lips brush against the side of his helmet. He reacts with a low rumble of his vocal synthesizers, his iron grip on your wrists hardening just a bit as he slides closer. You can feel the sheer heat and power of him even through two layers of tight black material, all thrumming circuits and rippling energy.  
  
Rinzler growls softly, releasing one of your wrists to run his fingers through your hair, his hand fisting in the strands and pulling your head back to expose your neck. You release a strangled gasp, letting him manipulate you, before you slowly lower your free hand and reach behind his back to put his disc in its proper place. Grasping his strong shoulder, you hold on to him for balance as he lets out a soft rumbling sound and continues touching you, gloved fingers sliding over the front of your neck and down the center of your chest.  
  
Panting faintly, you stare at his opaque helmet, wondering what he looks like underneath, although the mystery is kind of a thrill. You pull him closer until his visor almost touches your face, and place an open-mouthed kiss on the front of his helmet, right above where his lips should be.  
  
Rinzler releases a pleased noise, something between a purr and a growl, hoisting you up and pushing you firmly into the glass, leaving you suspended in his grasp.  
  
"Yes..." you moan shakily when you clutch his shoulders and wrap your legs around his waist, feeling his hard length pressed against your core, perfectly aligned.  
  
He rolls his hips against you a few times, purring deeply, before he derezzes the crotch section of his suit. You watch in awe as his cock is exposed, hard and hot and beautiful, lined with delicate gold circuits. You attempt to concentrate on only derezzing the part of your suit that is in the way, but it's hard to focus with his heavy heat grinding against you, and you accidentally remove your entire suit, your disc clattering to the floor.  
  
" _User_..." Rinzler breathes, holding you tight, the tip of his cock slipping into your entrance.  
  
The smooth texture of his suit slides over your bare skin, and his circuits flare hot inside you, electric sparks teasing your pleasure spots as he sinks into you.  
  
Rinzler fucks like he fights, deft and fierce, filling you with deep and forceful thrusts that make you shudder in his secure hold.  
  
You wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips against the side of his helmet, dazedly telling him how good he is, how spectacular, and he growls in response, pounding you into the glass, knocking the breath out of you with every thrust.  
  
He gives it to you relentlessly, pinning you to the wall and driving into you until you come on his cock, before chasing his own pleasure, circuits pulsing hotly as he spills inside you.  
  
You tremble in Rinzler’s arms, weakly clinging to him as he slowly sinks to the ground, and you watch in confusion as his circuits begin to flicker and he collapses against you, the AI announcing your victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh!!!!


End file.
